Sasuke's Pain
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Naruto's life wasn't going to the way he wanted it. He leaves the village but comes upon a teen his age with something wrong. He wonders why he acts like a beast SasuNaru.


Sasuke's Pain

**I decided to make this after talking to Miyuki-ice-fox while I was watching Beauty and the Beast on TV. She wanted a NaruHina or SasuNaru fanfic so I decided to do both of them. Both are going to be separate one-shot not stories. So here's the SasuNaru one-shot. Please enjoy! *bows and leaves***

Naruto's gaze was only focused on darkness, everywhere he looked was darkness. The ebony night focused itself around him as the full moon focused its rays on him on the roof of his home.

"Naruto!" A woman's voice called to him, forcing him to look around to see the pinkette waving at him.

His mood went down the drain at that moment. With a glare focused on the size zero teen, he replied, "What do you want Sakura-chan?"

"I was hoping if you were free. If so, we can go out for a bit to eat. It can be considered a date." She offered as she grinned at him.

He knew Ino wasn't too far behind but he didn't have a problem with the blond, it was just her friend. With his glare still pointed at her, he growled. "No, hell no. You're just a slut that wants me for just sex. Get the hell away from me."

She stared at him, dumbfounded at the accusation that he made. "I'm not a slut Naruto. I just want to be nice to you."

"Yeah, just so you can get into my pants. You screwed every guy here so it's my turn. Get the hell away from me now." He growled as he glared at him, showing how serious he was.

She started to back away then fell off the roof. With a groan from the pain, she started to mutter under her breath.

To add to the pain, Naruto kicked a pail off the roof, making it land on her head. With a smirk on his face, he walked off the other side of the roof and into the woods. As the moon's light started to grow dimmer as the vegetation grew thicker, he narrowed his eyes just to see the outlines of trees.

As he continued to walk through the opaque woods, he saw the one thing he wanted to see. A building lit with gates half way open from a recent storm or visitor. As he walked in between the iron metal gates, he looked around to see rose bushes overgrown and untrimmed. His gaze flickered across the landscape and seen all the bushes and trees were ragged from abuse of the weather and no care.

He stood in front of a door, only to push on it slightly to get it to open as if it wasn't latched at all. Stepping in, he saw a chandelier light the entrancing, letting him see the sight that he fell for instance but also was slightly repulsed.

A boy with ebony hair that was pointed to the point it looked like a duck's ass with sable eyes stood on the stairway. He was staring at the door, his face mauled to the point his left side was barely recognizable. Clothes that were a bit big on him hung on him, almost telling Naruto he hasn't eaten or wouldn't try to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he stared at the usually hyper active blond.

"I'm-I'm sorry to intrude but I'm lost. I need a place to stay." He lied as he kept his gaze off the ebony haired teen.

The sable eyed teen stared down at the blue eyed teen with interest, almost like his heart was telling him he was meant for this person. He was a loner, his father made him that way. If it wasn't for his brother and mother then he would be dead from the attack his father did. Then maybe his face wouldn't be mutilated like it is now.

"So may I stay here just for tonight?" He asked, forcing himself to look up to see the teen gone from his sight and reappear closer.

"Yes but promise me that you wouldn't speak of this when you go back to the village in the morning. I don't want to be hunted down again." He replied, looking into the azure eyes that showed fear but also interest. He walked away, only to feel a tug on his shirt, forcing him to look back.

Naruto wasn't sure what caused him to grab the teen's shirt but his hand just did. As he looked up, he leaned closer to him until his lips were touching his. He enjoyed the feel that he was given by the teen and the feeling that he found his love in his heart.

As he pulled away, he saw a blush flutter across the teen's face, making him smile.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on but he enjoyed every second the teen was kissing him. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki . . . Naruto why?"

"You are the one that I was waiting for. Someone that saw pass these looks that my father caused. I thank you. You may have me now." Sasuke spoke until he blushed again. "My name's Uchiha, Sasuke by the way."

Naruto had a light bulb come out of nowhere when he recognized the last name and his face that wasn't disfigured.

He was the respected Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. He was believed to have died from his father's drunken rage because he wanted permission to go out with another man. His mother died from trying to help her son along with his father.

"Sasuke, I hope we live and love each other for a long time. Let's go and retire to the bedroom so we can get to know each other more." Naruto said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and followed him to the bedroom.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please review or comment. If I did something wrong, please tell me. Flamers will be dowsed in water by Suigetsu or Kisame. Sayonora!**


End file.
